lists_of_astronauts_by_year_selectionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of astronauts by name
This is an alphabetical list of astronauts, people trained by a manned spaceflight program to command, fly as a pilot, or serve as a crew member of a manned spacecraft. More than 560 people have been trained as astronauts. Until 2004, astronauts were sponsored and trained exclusively by governments, either by military agencies or by civilian space agencies. However, with the first sub-orbital flight of the privately funded SpaceShipOne, a new category of astronaut was created – the commercial astronaut. While the term astronaut is sometimes applied to anyone who travels into space, including scientists, politicians, journalists, and tourists, this article only lists professional astronauts. A list of everyone who has flown in space can be found at List of space travelers by name. Names in italic are astronauts who have left Low Earth orbit, names in bold are astronauts who have walked on the moon. The flags indicate the astronaut's primary citizenship during his or her time as an astronaut. The symbol identifies female astronauts. A Joseph M. Acaba — STS-119, Soyuz TMA-04M Loren Acton — STS-51-F Mike Adams (1930–1967) — X-15 James Adamson — STS-28, STS-43 Viktor M. Afanasyev — Soyuz TM-11, Soyuz TM-18, Soyuz TM-29, Soyuz TM-33/32 Thomas Akers — STS-41, STS-49, STS-61, STS-79 Vladimir Aksyonov — Soyuz 22, Soyuz T-2 Buzz Aldrin (formerly Edwin A. Aldrin) — Gemini 12, Apollo 11 Aleksandar Panayotov Aleksandrov — Soyuz TM-5 Aleksandr Pavlovich Aleksandrov — Soyuz T-9, Soyuz TM-3 Andrew M. Allen — STS-46, STS-62, STS-75 Joseph P. Allen — STS-5, STS-51-A Scott Altman — STS-90, STS-106, STS-109, STS-125 William Anders — Apollo 8 Clayton Anderson — STS-117/120, STS-131 Michael P. Anderson, (1959–2003) — STS-89, STS-107. Died in the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia]] in 2003.*(Claudie André-Deshays – see Claudie Haigneré) Dominic A. Antonelli — STS-119, STS-132 Jerome Apt — STS-37, STS-47, STS-59, STS-79 Lee Archambault — STS-117, STS-119 Neil Armstrong (1930–2012) — Gemini 8, Apollo 11. First person to walk on the Moon. Richard R. Arnold — STS-119 Anatoly Artsebarsky — Soyuz TM-12 Yuri Artyukhin (1930–1998) — Soyuz 14 Jeffrey Ashby — STS-93, STS-100, STS-112 Oleg Atkov — Soyuz T-10/11 Toktar Aubakirov — Soyuz TM-13/12 Sergei Avdeyev — Soyuz TM-15, Soyuz TM-22 B James P. Bagian, M.D. — STS-29, STS-40 Ellen S. Baker, M.D. — STS-34, STS-50, STS-71 Michael Baker — STS-43, STS-52, STS-68, STS-81 Aleksandr Balandin — Soyuz TM-9 Michael R. Barratt, M.D. — Soyuz TMA-14, STS-133 Daniel Barry — STS-72, STS-96, STS-105 John-David F. Bartoe — STS-51-F Charlie Bassett (1931–1966) — No flights. Originally assigned to Gemini 9. Yuri Baturin — Soyuz TM-28/27, Soyuz TM-32/31 Patrick Baudry — STS-51-G Alan Bean — Apollo 12, Skylab 3 Robert L. Behnken — STS-123, STS-130 Ivan Bella — Soyuz TM-29/28 Pavel Belyayev (1925–1970) — Voskhod 2 Georgi Beregovoi (1921–1995) — Soyuz 3 Anatoli Berezovoy — Soyuz T-5/7 John Blaha — STS-29, STS-33, STS-43, STS-58, STS-79/81 Michael J. Bloomfield — STS-86, STS-97, STS-110 Guion Bluford — STS-8, STS-61-A, STS-39, STS-53 Karol Bobko — STS-6, STS-51-D, STS-51-J Eric A. Boe — STS-126, STS-133 Charles Bolden— STS-61-C, STS-31, STS-45, STS-60 Roberta Bondar, M.D. — STS-42 Valentin Bondarenko (1937–1961) - no flights. Died in fire while training in pure oxygen (three weeks before Gagarin's flight). Andrei Borisenko — Soyuz TMA-21 Frank Borman — Gemini 7, Apollo 8 Stephen G. Bowen — STS-126, STS-132, STS-133 Kenneth Bowersox — STS-50, STS-61, STS-73, STS-82, STS-113/Soyuz TMA-1 Charles E. Brady, Jr., M.D. (1951–2006) — STS-78 Vance Brand — Apollo-Soyuz Test Project, STS-5, STS-41-B, STS-35 Daniel Brandenstein — STS-8, STS-51-G, STS-32, STS-49 Randolph Bresnik – STS-129 Roy Bridges — STS-51-F Curtis Brown — STS-47, STS-66, STS-77, STS-85, STS-95, STS-103 David M. Brown (1956–2003) — STS-107. Died on the Columbia Mark Brown — STS-28, STS-48 James Buchli — STS-51-C, STS-61-A, STS-29, STS-48 Jay C. Buckey, M.D. — STS-90 Nikolai Budarin — STS-71/Soyuz TM-21, Soyuz TM-27, STS-113/Soyuz TMA-1 John S. Bull (1934–2008) — No flights. Daniel Burbank — STS-106, STS-115, Soyuz TMA-22 Daniel Bursch — STS-51, STS-68, STS-77, STS-108/111 Valery Bykovsky — Vostok 5, Soyuz 22, Soyuz 31/29 C Robert D. Cabana — STS-41, STS-53, STS-65, STS-88 Yvonne Cagle, M.D. — No flights. Fernando Caldeiro (1958–2009) — No flights. Charles Camarda — STS-114 Kenneth D. Cameron — STS-37, STS-56, STS-74 Duane G. Carey — STS-109 Scott Carpenter — Mercury 7 Gerald P. Carr — Skylab 4 Sonny Carter, M.D. (1947–1991) — STS-33 John Casper — STS-36, STS-54, STS-62, STS-77 Christopher Cassidy — STS-127 Robert J. Cenker — STS-61-C Eugene Cernan — Gemini 9A, Apollo 10, Apollo 17 Roger B. Chaffee (1935–1967), died in the fire in Apollo 1. Gregory Chamitoff — STS-124/126, STS-134 Franklin Chang-Diaz — STS-61-C, STS-34, STS-46, STS-60, STS-75, STS-91, STS-111 Philip K. Chapman — No flights Kalpana Chawla (1961–2003) — STS-87, STS-107. Died on the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|crash of the Columbia]]. Maurizio Cheli — STS-75 Chen Quan — No flights. Backup for Shenzhou 7. Leroy Chiao — STS-65, STS-72, STS-92, Soyuz TMA-5 Kevin P. Chilton — STS-49, STS-59, STS-76 Jean-Loup Chrétien — Soyuz T-6, Soyuz TM-7/6, STS-86 Laurel B. Clark, M.D. (1961–2003) — STS-107. Died on the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|crash of the Columbia]]. Mary L. Cleave — STS-61-B, STS-30 Jean-François Clervoy, EAC — STS-66, STS-84, STS-103 Michael R. Clifford — STS-53, STS-59, STS-76 Michael Coats — STS-41-D, STS-29, STS-39 Kenneth Cockrell — STS-56, STS-69, STS-80, STS-98, STS-111 Catherine Coleman — STS-73, STS-93, Soyuz TMA-20 Eileen Collins — STS-63, STS-84, STS-93, STS-114 Michael Collins — Gemini 10, Apollo 11 'Charles "Pete" Conrad, Apollo 12, (1930–1999) — Gemini 5, Gemini 11, Apollo 12, Skylab 2 Gordon Cooper (1927–2004) — Mercury 9, Gemini 5 Richard O. Covey — STS-51-I, STS-26, STS-38, STS-61 Timothy Creamer — Soyuz TMA-17 John O. Creighton — STS-51-G, STS-36, STS-48 Robert Crippen — STS-1, STS-7, STS-41-C, STS-41-G Samantha Cristoforetti Roger K. Crouch — STS-83, STS-94 Frank L. Culbertson, Jr. — STS-38, STS-51, STS-105/108 Walter Cunningham — Apollo 7 Robert Curbeam — STS-85, STS-98, STS-116 Nancy J. Currie — STS-57, STS-70, STS-88, STS-109 D Nancy Jan Davis — STS-47, STS-60, STS-85 Lawrence J. DeLucas — STS-50 Frank De Winne — Soyuz TMA-1/TM-34, Soyuz TMA-15 Vladimir N. Dezhurov — Soyuz TM-21/STS-71 Georgi Dobrovolski (1928–1971) — Soyuz 11 Died on reentry. Takao Doi — STS-87, STS-123 B. Alvin Drew — STS-118, STS-133 Brian Duffy — STS-45, STS-57, STS-72, STS-92 ''Charles Duke'' — Apollo 16 Bonnie J. Dunbar — STS-61-A, STS-32, STS-50, STS-71, STS-89 Pedro Duque — STS-95, Soyuz TMA-3/2 Samuel T. Durrance — STS-35, STS-67 James Dutton — STS-131 Lev Dyomin (1926–1998) — Soyuz 15 Tracy Caldwell Dyson — STS-118, Soyuz TMA-18 Vladimir Dzhanibekov — Soyuz 27/26, Soyuz 39, Soyuz T-6, Soyuz T-12, Soyuz T-13 E Joe Edwards — STS-89 Donn F. Eisele (1930–1987) — Apollo 7 Anthony W. England — STS-51-F Joe H. Engle — X-15 flights 138, 143, and 153, STS-2, STS-51-I Ronald Evans (1933–1990) — Apollo 17 Reinhold Ewald — Soyuz TM-25/24 Léopold Eyharts, EAC — Soyuz TM-27/26, STS-122/123 F John Fabian — STS-7, STS-51-G Muhammed Faris — Soyuz TM-3/2 Bertalan Farkas — Soyuz 36/35 Jean-Jacques Favier — STS-78 Fèi Jùnlóng — Shenzhou 6 Konstantin Feoktistov (1926–2009) — Voskhod 1 Christopher Ferguson — STS-115, STS-126, STS-135 Martin J. Fettman — STS-58 Andrew J. Feustel — STS-125, STS-134 Anatoly Filipchenko — Soyuz 7, Soyuz 16 Michael Fincke — Soyuz TMA-4, Soyuz TMA-13, STS-134 John L. Finley (1935–2006) — No flights. Trained for the MOL program. Anna Lee Fisher, M.D. — STS-51-A William Frederick Fisher, M.D. — STS-51-I Klaus-Dietrich Flade — Soyuz TM-14/13 Michael Foale — STS-45, STS-56, STS-63, STS-84/86, STS-103, Soyuz TMA-3 Kevin A. Ford — STS-128, Soyuz TMA-06M Michael Foreman — STS-123, STS-129 Patrick Forrester — STS-105, STS-117, STS-128 Michael Fossum — STS-121, STS-124, Soyuz TMA-02M Ted Freeman (1930–1964) — No flights Stephen Frick — STS-110, STS-122 Dirk Frimout — STS-45 Christer Fuglesang — STS-116, STS-128 Charles Fullerton — STS-3, STS-51-F Reinhard Furrer (1940–1995) — STS-61-A Satoshi Furukawa — Soyuz TMA-02M G F. Drew Gaffney, M.D. — STS-40 Yuri Gagarin (1934–1968) — Vostok 1. First person in space. Ronald Garan — STS-124, Soyuz TMA-21 Dale Gardner — STS-8, STS-51-A Guy Gardner — STS-27, STS-35 Marc Garneau — STS-41-G, STS-77, STS-97 Owen Garriott — Skylab 3, STS-9 Charles Gemar — STS-38, STS-48, STS-62 Michael Gernhardt — STS-69, STS-83, STS-94, STS-104 Alexander Gerst — No flights. Edward Gibson — Skylab 4 Robert L. Gibson — STS-41-B, STS-61-C, STS-27, STS-47, STS-71 Yuri Gidzenko — Soyuz TM-22, Soyuz TM-31/STS-102, Soyuz TM-34/Soyuz TM-33 Ed Givens (1930–1967) — No flights. NASA group 5. Yuri Glazkov (1939–2008) — Soyuz 24 John Glenn — Mercury 6, STS-95 Linda Godwin — STS-37, STS-59, STS-76, STS-108 Michael T. Good — STS-125, STS-132 Viktor Gorbatko — Soyuz 7, Soyuz 24, Soyuz 37/36 Richard Gordon — Gemini 11, Apollo 12 Dominic Gorie — STS-91, STS-99, STS-108, STS-123 Ronald Grabe — STS-51-J, STS-30, STS-42, STS-57 Duane Graveline, M.D. — No flights Georgi Grechko — Soyuz 17, Soyuz 26/27, Soyuz T-14/13 Frederick Gregory — STS-51-B, STS-33, STS-44 William Gregory — STS-67 Stanley Griggs (1939–1989) — STS-51-D Virgil I. "Gus" Grissom (1926–1967) — Mercury-Redstone 4, Gemini 3. Died in the Apollo 1 fire. John Grunsfeld — STS-67, STS-81, STS-103, STS-109, STS-125 Aleksei Gubarev — Soyuz 17, Soyuz 28 Umberto Guidoni — STS-75, STS-100 Zhugderdemidiyn Gurragcha — Soyuz 39 Sidney Gutierrez — STS-40, STS-59 H Chris Hadfield — STS-74, STS-100, Expedition 34, Expedition 35, Soyuz TMA-07M Claudie Haigneré , EAC — Soyuz TM-24/23, Soyuz TM-33/32 Jean-Pierre Haigneré, EAC — Soyuz TM-17/16, Soyuz TM-29 Fred Haise — Apollo 13 James Halsell — STS-65, STS-74, STS-83, STS-94, STS-101 Kenneth Ham — STS-124, STS-132 Lloyd Hammond — STS-39, STS-64 Jeremy Hansen — No flights Gregory Harbaugh — STS-39, STS-54, STS-71, STS-82 Bernard A. Harris, Jr. — STS-55, STS-63 Terry Hart — STS-41-C Henry Hartsfield — STS-4, STS-41-D, STS-61-A Frederick Hauck — STS-7, STS-51-A, STS-26 Steven Hawley — STS-41-D, STS-61-C, STS-31, STS-82, STS-93 Susan Helms — STS-54, STS-64, STS-78, STS-101, STS-102/105 Karl Henize (1926–1993) — STS-51-F Thomas Hennen — STS-44 Terence Henricks — STS-44, STS-55, STS-70, STS-78 Miroslaw Hermaszewski — Soyuz 30 José Hernández — STS-128 John Herrington— STS-113 Richard Hieb — STS-39, STS-49, STS-65 Joan Higginbotham — STS-116 David Hilmers — STS-51-J, STS-26, STS-36, STS-42 Kathryn Hire — STS-90, STS-130 Charles Hobaugh — STS-104, STS-108, STS-129 Jeffrey Hoffman — STS-51-D, STS-35, STS-46, STS-61, STS-75 Donald Holmquest, M.D. — No flights. Scott Horowitz — STS-75, STS-82, STS-101, STS-105 Akihiko Hoshide — STS-124, Soyuz TMA-05M Millie Hughes-Fulford — STS-40 Douglas G. Hurley — STS-127, STS-135 Rick Husband (1957–2003) — STS-96, STS-107. Died on the Columbia. I ''James Irwin'' (1930–1991) — Apollo 15 Aleksandr Ivanchenkov — Soyuz 29/31 Anatoli Ivanishin — Soyuz TMA-22 Georgi Ivanov — Soyuz 33 Marsha Ivins — STS-32, STS-46, STS-62, STS-81, STS-98 J Sigmund Jähn — Soyuz 31/29 Mae Jemison, M.D. — STS-47 Tamara E. Jernigan — STS-40, STS-52, STS-67, STS-80, STS-96 Brent W. Jett, Jr. — STS-72, STS-81, STS-97, STS-115 Jing Haipeng — Shenzhou 7, Shenzhou 9 Gregory C. Johnson — STS-125 Gregory H. Johnson — STS-123, STS-134 Thomas D. Jones — STS-59, STS-68, STS-80, STS-98 K Leonid Kadenyuk — STS-87 Alexander Kaleri — Soyuz TM-14, Soyuz TM-24, Soyuz TM-30, Soyuz TMA-3, Soyuz TMA-01M Janet L. Kavandi — STS-91, STS-99, STS-104 James M. Kelly — STS-102, STS-114 Mark Kelly — STS-108, STS-121, STS-124, STS-134 Scott Kelly — STS-103, STS-118, Soyuz TMA-01M Joseph Kerwin, M.D. — Skylab 2 Yevgeny Khrunov (1933–2000) — Soyuz 5/4 Robert S. Kimbrough — STS-126 Leonid Kizim (1941–2010) — Soyuz T-3, Soyuz T-10/11, Soyuz T-15 Petr Klimuk — Soyuz 13, Soyuz 18, Soyuz 30 Pyotr Kolodin — no flights, backup for several missions. Vladimir Komarov (1927–1967) — Voskhod 1, Soyuz 1. Died during re-entry of first Soyuz spacecraft. Yelena Kondakova — Soyuz TM-20/STS-84 Dmitri Kondratyev — Soyuz TMA-20 Oleg Kononenko — Soyuz TMA-12, Soyuz TMA-03M Timothy L. Kopra — STS-127/128 Mikhail Korniyenko — Soyuz TMA-18 Valery Korzun — Soyuz TM-24, STS-111/113 Oleg Kotov — Soyuz TMA-10 Vladimir Kovalyonok — Soyuz 25, Soyuz 29/31, Soyuz T-4 Konstantin Kozeyev — Soyuz TM-33/32 Kevin Kregel — STS-70, STS-78, STS-87, STS-99 Sergei Krikalev — Soyuz TM-7, Soyuz TM-12/Soyuz TM-13, STS-60, STS-88, Soyuz TM-31/STS-102, Soyuz TMA-6 Valeri Kubasov — Soyuz 6, Soyuz 19, Soyuz 36/35 André Kuipers — Soyuz TMA-4/3, Soyuz TMA-03M L Aleksandr Laveykin — Soyuz TM-2 Robert Lawrence (1935–1967) — No flights. Trained for MOL program. Wendy Lawrence — STS-67, STS-86, STS-91, STS-114 Vasili Lazarev (1928–1990) — Soyuz 12, Soyuz 18a Aleksandr Lazutkin — Soyuz TM-25 Valentin Lebedev — Soyuz 13, Soyuz T-5/7 Mark C. Lee — STS-30, STS-47, STS-64, STS-82 David Leestma — STS-41-G, STS-28, STS-45 William B. Lenoir (1939–2010) — STS-5 Aleksei Leonov — Voskhod 2, Soyuz 19 - first human to conduct a space walk. Frederick W. Leslie — STS-73 Anatoli Levchenko (1941–1988) — Soyuz TM-4/3 Byron Lichtenberg — STS-9, STS-45 Don Lind — STS-51-B Steven Lindsey — STS-87, STS-95, STS-104, STS-121, STS-133 Jerry Linenger — STS-64, STS-81/84 Richard Linnehan — STS-78, STS-90, STS-109, STS-123 Gregory Linteris — STS-83, STS-94 Liu Boming — Shenzhou 7 Liu Wang — Shenzhou 9 Liu Yang — Shenzhou 9*(Yáng Lìwěi – see Yáng Lìwěi) Anthony Llewellyn — No flights Paul Lockhart — STS-111, STS-113 Yuri Lonchakov — STS-100, Soyuz TMA-1/TM-34, Soyuz TMA-13 Michael Lopez-Alegria — STS-73, STS-92, STS-113, Soyuz TMA-9 Christopher Loria — No flights John Lounge — STS-51-I, STS-26, STS-35 Jack Lousma — Skylab 3, STS-3 Stanley G. Love — STS-122 Jim Lovell — Gemini 7, Gemini 12, Apollo 8, Apollo 13 G. David Low (1956–2008) — STS-32, STS-43, STS-57 Edward Lu — STS-84, STS-106, Soyuz TMA-2 Shannon Lucid — STS-51-G, STS-34, STS-43, STS-58, STS-76/79. Vladimir Lyakhov — Soyuz 32/34, Soyuz T-9, Soyuz TM-6/5 M Steven MacLean — STS-52, STS-115 Sandra Magnus — STS-112, STS-126/119, STS-135 Oleg Makarov (1933–2003) — Soyuz 12, Soyuz 18a, Soyuz 27/26, Soyuz T-3 Yuri Malenchenko — Soyuz TM-19, STS-106, Soyuz TMA-2, Soyuz TMA-11, Soyuz TMA-05M Franco Malerba — STS-46 Yuri Malyshev (1941–1999) — Soyuz T-2, Soyuz T-11/10 Gennadi Manakov — Soyuz TM-10, Soyuz TM-16 Musa Manarov — Soyuz TM-4/6, Soyuz TM-11 Ravish Malhotra - India's backup cosmonaut for the Intercosmos program. Thomas Marshburn, M.D. — STS-127 Michael Massimino — STS-109, STS-125 Richard Mastracchio — STS-106, STS-118, STS-131 Thomas Kenneth "Ken" Mattingly II — Apollo 16, STS-4, STS-51-C. K. Megan McArthur — STS-125 William S. McArthur — STS-58, STS-74, STS-92, Soyuz TMA-7 Jon McBride — STS-41-G Bruce McCandless II — STS-41-B, STS-31 William C. McCool (1961–2003) — STS-107. Died on the Columbia. Michael McCulley — STS-34 James McDivitt — Gemini 4, Apollo 9 Donald McMonagle — STS-39, STS-54, STS-66 Ronald McNair (1950–1986) — STS-41-B. Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). Carl Meade — STS-38, STS-50, STS-64 Bruce Melnick — STS-41, STS-49 Pamela Melroy — STS-92, STS-112, STS-120 Leland D. Melvin — STS-122, STS-129 Ulf Merbold — STS-9, STS-42, Soyuz TM-20/19 Ernst Messerschmid — STS-61-A Dorothy M. Metcalf-Lindenburger — STS-131 Curt Michel — No flights Aleksandr Misurkin - Soyuz TMA-08M ''Edgar Mitchell'' — Apollo 14 Andreas Mogensen Abdul Ahad Mohmand — Soyuz TM-6/5 Mamoru Mohri — STS-47, STS-99 Barbara Morgan — STS-118 Lee Morin — STS-110 Boris Morukov — STS-106 Chiaki Mukai, M.D. — STS-65, STS-95 Richard Mullane — STS-41-D, STS-27, STS-36 Talgat Musabayev — Soyuz TM-19, Soyuz TM-27, Soyuz TM-32/31 Story Musgrave, M.D. — STS-6, STS-51-F, STS-33, STS-44, STS-61, STS-80 N Steven R. Nagel — STS-51-G, STS-61-A, STS-37, STS-55 George Nelson — STS-41-C, STS-61-C, STS-26 Grigori Nelyubov (1934–1966) — No flights. Vostok backup. Rodolfo Neri Vela — STS-61-B Paolo A. Nespoli — STS-120, Soyuz TMA-20 James H. Newman — STS-51, STS-69, STS-88, STS-109 Claude Nicollier — STS-46, STS-61, STS-75, STS-103 Niè Hǎishèng — Shenzhou 6, Shenzhou 10 Andriyan Nikolayev (1929–2004) — Vostok 3, Soyuz 9 Soichi Noguchi — STS-114, Soyuz TMA-17 Carlos I. Noriega — STS-84, STS-97 Oleg Novitskiy — Soyuz TMA-06M Lisa Nowak — STS-121 Karen Nyberg — STS-124, Soyuz TMA-09M O Bryan O'Connor — STS-61-B, STS-40 Ellen Ochoa — STS-56, STS-66, STS-96, STS-110 Wubbo Ockels — STS-61-A William Oefelein — STS-116 Brian O'Leary — No flights John D. Olivas — STS-117, STS-128 Takuya Onishi — No flights Ellison Onizuka (1946–1986) — STS-51-C. Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). Yuri Onufrienko — Soyuz TM-23, STS-108/111 Stephen Oswald — STS-42, STS-56, STS-67 Robert Overmyer (1936–1996) — STS-5, STS-51-B P Gennady Padalka — Soyuz TM-28, Soyuz TMA-4, Soyuz TMA-14, Soyuz TMA-04M William Pailes — STS-51-J Scott Parazynski, M.D. — STS-66, STS-86, STS-95, STS-100, STS-120 Ronald A. Parise (1951–2008) — STS-35, STS-67 Robert Parker — STS-9, STS-35 Luca Parmitano — Soyuz TMA-09M Nicholas Patrick — STS-116, STS-130 Viktor Patsayev (1933–1971) — Soyuz 11. Died on reentry. James Pawelczyk — STS-90 Julie Payette — STS-96, STS-127 Gary Payton — STS-51-C Timothy Peake — No flights. Philippe Perrin, EAC — STS-111 Thomas Pesquet — No flights. Donald Peterson — STS-6 Donald Pettit — STS-113/Soyuz TMA-1, STS-126, Soyuz TMA-03M Pham Tuan — Soyuz 37/36 John Phillips — STS-100, Soyuz TMA-6, STS-119 William Pogue — Skylab 4 Alan G. Poindexter (1961–2012) — STS-122, STS-131 Mark Polansky — STS-98, STS-116, STS-127 Alexander Poleshchuk — Soyuz TM-16 Valeri Polyakov, M.D. — Soyuz TM-6/7, Soyuz TM-18/20 Marcos Pontes — Soyuz TMA-8 Leonid Popov — Soyuz 35/37, Soyuz 40, Soyuz T-7/5 Pavel Popovich (1930–2009) — Vostok 4, Soyuz 14 Charles Precourt — STS-55, STS-71, STS-84, STS-91 Dumitru Prunariu — Soyuz 40 R Ilan Ramon (1954–2003) — STS-107. Died on the Columbia. William Readdy — STS-42, STS-51, STS-79 Kenneth Reightler — STS-48, STS-60 James F. Reilly — STS-89, STS-104, STS-117 Garrett Reisman — STS-123/124, STS-132 Thomas Reiter — Soyuz TM-22, STS-121/116 Vladimír Remek — Soyuz 28 Judith Resnik (1949–1986) — STS-41D. Died on the Challenger (STS-51L) Sergei Revin — Soyuz TMA-04M Paul W. Richards — STS-102 Richard N. Richards — STS-28, STS-41, STS-50, STS-64 Sally Ride (1951–2012) — STS-7, STS-41-G Patricia Robertson, M.D. (1963–2001) — No flights. Stephen Robinson — STS-85, STS-95, STS-114, STS-130 Russell L. Rogers (1928–1967) — No flights. Assigned to the Dyna Soar project. Roman Romanenko — Soyuz TMA-15 Yuri Romanenko — Soyuz 26/27, Soyuz 38, Soyuz TM-2/3 Kent Rominger — STS-73, STS-80, STS-85, STS-96, STS-100 Stuart Roosa (1933–1994) — Apollo 14 Jerry L. Ross — STS-61-B, STS-27, STS-37, STS-55, STS-74, STS-88, STS-110 Valery Rozhdestvensky — Soyuz 23 Nikolay Rukavishnikov (1932–2002) — Soyuz 10, Soyuz 16, Soyuz 33 Mario Runco, Jr. — STS-44, STS-54, STS-77 Valery Ryumin — Soyuz 25, Soyuz 32/34, Soyuz 35/37, STS-91 S Albert Sacco — STS-73 David Saint-Jacques — No flights Aleksandr Samokutyayev — Soyuz TMA-21 Gennadi Sarafanov (1942–2005) — Soyuz 15 Robert Satcher, M.D. — STS-129 Sultan bin Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud — STS-51-G Viktor Savinykh — Soyuz T-4, Soyuz T-13/14 Svetlana Savitskaya — Soyuz T-7/5, Soyuz T-12 Wally Schirra (1923–2007) — Mercury 8, Gemini 6A, Apollo 7 Hans Schlegel — STS-55, STS-122 ''Harrison Schmitt'' — Apollo 17 Rusty Schweickart — Apollo 9 Dick Scobee (1939–1986) — STS-41-C. Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). ''David Scott'' — Gemini 8, Apollo 9, Apollo 15 Winston Scott — STS-72, STS-87 / Paul Scully-Power — STS-41-G Richard Searfoss — STS-58, STS-76, STS-90 Rhea Seddon, M.D. — STS-51-D, STS-40, STS-58 Elliot See (1927–1966) — No flights. Ronald Sega — STS-60, STS-76 Piers Sellers — STS-112, STS-121, STS-132 Aleksandr Serebrov — Soyuz T-7/5, Soyuz T-8, Soyuz TM-8, Soyuz TM-17 Vitali Sevastyanov (1935–2010) — Soyuz 9, Soyuz 18 Yuri Shargin — Soyuz TMA-5/4 Salizhan Sharipov — STS-89, Soyuz TMA-5 Rakesh Sharma — Soyuz T-11/10 Vladimir Shatalov — Soyuz 4, Soyuz 8, Soyuz 10 Brewster Shaw — STS-9, STS-61-B, STS-28 ''Alan Shepard'' (1923–1998) — Mercury-Redstone 3, Apollo 14. First American in space. William Shepherd — STS-27, STS-41, STS-52, Soyuz TM-31/STS-102*(Nancy Sherlock – see Nancy Currie) Anton Shkaplerov — Soyuz TMA-22 Georgi Shonin (1935–1997) — Soyuz 6 Loren Shriver — STS-51-C, STS-31, STS-46 Sheikh Muszaphar Shukor, M.D. — Soyuz TMA-11/10 Oleg Skripochka — Soyuz TMA-01M Aleksandr Skvortsov — Soyuz TMA-18 Donald "Deke" Slayton (1924–1993) — Apollo-Soyuz Test Project Michael J. Smith (1945–1986). Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). Steven Smith— STS-68, STS-82, STS-103, STS-110 Anatoly Solovyev — Soyuz TM-5/4, Soyuz TM-9, Soyuz TM-15, STS-71/Soyuz TM-21, Soyuz TM-26 Vladimir Solovyov — Soyuz T-10/11, Soyuz T-15 Aleksei Sorokin (1931–1976) — No flights. Voskhod 1 backup.Kosmonautenbiographie: Alexej Sorokin Sherwood Spring — STS-61-B Robert Springer — STS-29, STS-38 Thomas Patten Stafford — Gemini 6A, Gemini 9A, Apollo 10, Apollo-Soyuz Test Project Heidemarie Stefanyshyn-Piper — STS-115, STS-126 Robert Stewart — STS-41-B, STS-51-J Susan Still Kilrain — STS-83, STS-94 Nicole Marie Passonno Stott — STS-128, STS-133 Krasimir Stoyanov— No flights. Gennady Strekalov (1940–2004) — Soyuz T-3, Soyuz T-8, Soyuz T-11/10, Soyuz TM-10, Soyuz TM-21/STS-71 Frederick Sturckow — STS-88, STS-105, STS-117, STS-128 Kathryn Sullivan , — STS-41-G, STS-31, STS-45 Maksim Surayev — Soyuz TMA-16 Steven Swanson — STS-117, STS-119 John "Jack" Swigert (1931–1982) — Apollo 13 T Arnaldo Tamayo Méndez — Soyuz 38 Daniel Tani — STS-108, STS-120/122 Joseph Tanner — STS-66, STS-82, STS-97, STS-115 Evgeny Tarelkin — Soyuz TMA-06M James M. Taylor (1930–1970) — No flights. Assigned to MOL project. Valentina Tereshkova — Vostok 6. First woman in space. Norman Thagard, M.D. — STS-7, STS-51-B, STS-30, STS-42, Soyuz TM-21/STS-71 Gerhard Thiele — STS-99 Robert Thirsk, M.D. — STS-78, Soyuz TMA-15 Andrew Thomas — STS-77, STS-89/91, STS-102, STS-114 Donald Thomas — STS-65, STS-70, STS-83, STS-94 Stephen Thorne (1953–1986) — No flights. Died before completing NASA astronaut training. Kathryn Thornton — STS-33, STS-49, STS-61, STS-73 William E. Thornton, M.D. — STS-8, STS-51-B Pierre Thuot — STS-36, STS-49, STS-62 Gherman Titov (1935–2000) — Vostok 2 Vladimir Titov — Soyuz T-8, Soyuz TM-4/6, STS-63, STS-86 Michel Tognini, EAC — Soyuz TM-15/14, STS-93 Valery Tokarev — STS-96, Soyuz TMA-7 Sergei Treshchov — STS-111/113 Eugene Trinh — STS-50 Richard Truly — STS-2, STS-8 Bjarni Tryggvason — STS-85 Vasili Tsibliyev — Soyuz TM-17, Soyuz TM-25 Mikhail Tyurin — STS-105/108, Soyuz TMA-9 U Yury Usachov — Soyuz TM-18, Soyuz TM-23, STS-101, STS-102/STS-105 V Lodewijk van den Berg — STS-51-B James "Ox" van Hoften — STS-41-C, STS-51-I Vladimir Vasyutin (1952–2002) — Soyuz T-14 Charles Veach (1944–1995) — STS-39, STS-52 Franz Viehböck — Soyuz TM-13/12 Alexander Viktorenko — Soyuz TM-3/2, Soyuz TM-8, Soyuz TM-14, Soyuz TM-20 Pavel Vinogradov — Soyuz TM-26, Soyuz TMA-8 Terry Virts — STS-130 Roberto Vittori — Soyuz 34/33, Soyuz TMA-6/5, STS-134 Igor Volk — Soyuz T-12 Alexander Volkov — Soyuz T-14, Soyuz TM-7, Soyuz TM-13 Sergey Volkov — Soyuz TMA-12, Soyuz TMA-02M Vladislav Volkov (1935–1971) — Soyuz 7, Soyuz 11. Died on Soyuz 11. Boris Volynov — Soyuz 5, Soyuz 21 James Voss — STS-44, STS-53, STS-69, STS-101, STS-102/105 Janice Voss (1956-2012) — STS-57, STS-63, STS-83, STS-94, STS-99 W Koichi Wakata — STS-72, STS-92, STS-119/127 Rex Walheim — STS-110, STS-122, STS-135 Charles D. Walker — STS-41-D, STS-51-D, STS-61-B David M. Walker (1944–2001) — STS-51-A, STS-30, STS-53, STS-69 Joseph A. Walker (1921–1966) — X-15 flights 77, 90, and 91. Shannon Walker — Soyuz TMA-19 Ulrich Walter — STS-55 Carl Walz — STS-51, STS-65, STS-79, STS-108/111 Taylor Wang — STS-51-B Wang Yaping — Shenzhou 10 Mary Weber — STS-70, STS-101 Paul Weitz — Skylab 2, STS-6 James Wetherbee — STS-32, STS-52, STS-63, STS-86, STS-102, STS-113 Douglas Wheelock — STS-120, Soyuz TMA-19 Edward White (1930–1967) — Gemini 4. Died in the Apollo 1 fire. Peggy Whitson — STS-111/113, Soyuz TMA-11 Terrence Wilcutt — STS-68, STS-79, STS-89, STS-106 Clifton Williams (1932–1967) — No flights. Died in a training accident. Dafydd Williams, M.D. — STS-90, STS-118 Donald Williams — STS-51-D, STS-34 Jeffrey Williams — STS-101, Soyuz TMA-8, Soyuz TMA-16 Sunita "Suni" Williams — STS-116/117, Soyuz TMA-05M Barry Wilmore – STS-129 Stephanie Wilson — STS-121, STS-120, STS-131 Peter Wisoff — STS-57, STS-68, STS-81, STS-92 David Wolf, M.D. — STS-58, STS-86/89, STS-112, STS-127 Neil Woodward — No flights. Alfred Worden — Apollo 15 Y Naoko Yamazaki — STS-131 Yáng Lìwěi — Shenzhou 5 Boris Yegorov, M.D. (1937–1994) — Voskhod 1 Aleksei Yeliseyev — Soyuz 5/4, Soyuz 8, Soyuz 10 Yi So-yeon — Soyuz TMA-12/11 ''John Young' — Gemini 3, Gemini 10, Apollo 10, Apollo 16, STS-1, STS-9 Kimiya Yui — No flights Fyodor Yurchikhin — STS-112, Soyuz TMA-10, Soyuz TMA-19, Soyuz TMA-09M Z Sergei Zalyotin – Soyuz TM-30, Soyuz TMA-1/TM-34 George D. Zamka — STS-120, STS-130 Zhai Zhigang — Shenzhou 7 Zhang Xiaoguang — Shenzhou 10 Vitaliy Zholobov — Soyuz 21 Vyacheslav Zudov — Soyuz 23 See also * List of Apollo astronauts* List of cosmonauts* List of human spaceflights* List of married couples among space travelers* List of Muslim astronauts* List of United States Marine Corps astronauts* Space Shuttle crews* Spaceflight records* Timeline of space travel by nationality References Name Astronauts